


El infierno está todo en esta palabra: soledad

by BetterThanDrinkingAlone (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25878136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BetterThanDrinkingAlone
Summary: Enjolras baila lentamente con Grantaire. Entiende lo que traerá el mañana. Por hoy, sin embargo, solo quería pensar en una persona.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	El infierno está todo en esta palabra: soledad

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To love another person is to see the face of God](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148862) by [Get_below_my_line_of_vision](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Get_below_my_line_of_vision/pseuds/Get_below_my_line_of_vision). 



> Lo siento por no subir por mucho tiempo

Todos los hombres se acurrucaron, susurrando y rezando a sus amantes. Todos se aferraron a sus seres queridos, murmurando adiós.  
Enjolras se rompió al ver a sus amigos aceptar su muerte. Sin embargo, nadie se ofreció a irse; para vivir sus vidas.  
Bajó los ojos. Quería llorar. Se alimentó de las creencias de ser un ser malvado. Se creía el líder inepto. Podía sentir las miradas de sus amigos. Sabían el destino desafortunado de Enjolras. ¿En quién pensaría antes de morir? No tenía amante ni esposa que llorara por él. Estaba solo en el mundo ya desolado.  
Enjolras rechazó el consuelo. No necesitaba compasión.

Levantó la cabeza.

Allí vio lo que realmente necesitaba.

Sonrió con tristeza mientras se acercaba a Grantaire. Ahogado en sus pensamientos de desesperación y bebida, Grantaire no notó la presencia de su Apolo. Aunque empezó a sentir calor en su mano. Por un momento, me he preguntado de quién era la mano cálida. Lentamente levantó la mirada y miró a su Apolo. En una respuesta natural, como si los dos hubieran nacido para actuar en este mismo momento, Grantaire dejó su cerveza a su lado mientras se levantaba graciosamente para tomar la mano de Enjolras. Los dos, como piezas de un todo, se abrazaron. En una mano de Grantaire, la mano de Enjolras descansaba. En la cintura de Grantaire, la mano de Enjolras se tocó. En el hombro de Enjolras se refugió la cabeza de Grantaire.  
Los dos se movieron en silencio, sin una palabra, se abrazaron. Se consolaron el uno al otro.  
Enjolras contuvo la respiración, no quería que este momento terminara. Quería vivir para siempre así. Quería vivir el futuro que podría haber tenido con Grantaire.

Otros miraron. No se atrevieron a decir nada. Enjolras finalmente encontró a alguien por quien viviría.  
Les Amis esperaba otro día. Tal vez lucharían por otro día. Quizás volverían con sus familias. Quizás escaparían de este miserable mundo.

Pero esos pensamientos no tocaron a Enjolras. En cambio, he abrazado a Grantaire con fuerza. Quería estar completo por un segundo más. Un minuto más. Una hora más. Con su sonrisa llena de dolor, Enjolras grabó este momento en su cerebro. Sabía que lo iba a necesitar. Cuando está solo, frente a las máscaras de los soldados, supo lo que iba a recordar en su último aliento.


End file.
